injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstroke DLC (Aquaverse)
Deathstroke is a DLC character for Aquaverse: The Game who can be purchased by himself for $3,99 or in the Fighter Pack 2 alongside an unrevealed character. He is on the same side as Aquaman and Atlantis and was unveiled on 1/25/2020. Biography Roster Description When the war ignited between the Atlantean Rebels and the king himself, Ocean Master attacked Deathstroke's ship. Now, seeking revenge and an $80,000,000 pay check Slade Wilson sides with Arthur Curry to put an end to Ocean Master. Can the One Eyed Pirate look death in the eye and survive? Appearance With a pirates eyepatch and a bandana over his grey hair, Slade has an intimidating look. Strapped to his back is a mean looking blade, a mix between a katana and a cutlass. His armor is thin but bulletproof and is colored red and black. History and Story At fourteen years old Slade Wilson was a deckhand on a Japanese whaling vessel. When the vessel was attacked by pirates Slade armed himself with a large spike and managed to defeat several of the pirates before being subdued. Impressed by his determination, strength and fighting abilities he was taken aboard the pirate ship and before long he became its Captain. When he retired from sailing he had a fierce reputation as the one eyed pirate who gave no quarter, during the Atlantis war he was quickly recruited by Arthur Curry. Gameplay Deathstrokes fighting style is similar to that of his Injustice 1 fighting style. His combos involve punches, strikes from his blade and a rapid fire pistol shot. He is considered a slow combatant but deals hefty damage matched with considerable health. His passive ability proves useful to skilled players who can easily combo but is more difficult for beginners. He is very hard to master but once mastered is an extreme powerhouse. Because of his fighting style, Deathstroke is one of the few characters that can excel at both short range and long range combat. Whenever the opponent is away from him he will use his pistols but in close range his sword is wielded with maximum efficiency. Abilities Character Trait Pirate Crew: When Deathstroke reaches a combo of 12 or does his SP2 one of his three main crew members will appear and cause an effect to the opponent. When Sonar is summoned the opponent is given Blindness. When Eel is summoned the opponent is given Bleeding. When Scavenger is summoned the opponent is given Stun. All the effects last for 8 seconds. Supermove Captain: Deathstroke pulls out his sword, slashes the opponent twice knocking them to the floor. They then get shot in the feet by a bola and dragged off screen. The camera cuts to the opponent dangling off a boat as sharks frenzy near the side. The opponent is then dropped into the water and the water turns red. The screen turns back to the battle and the opponent comes flying back and crashes into the ground. As the combatant lies on the floor Deathstroke shoots them twice, once with each pistol. Powers *Accelerated Healing: Deathstroke possesses a greatly accelerated healing rate. His rapid healing clots blood in seconds and seals wounds in minutes. The time it takes for full healing depends upon the wound, ranging from seconds to hours, depending on the level of injury. Deathstroke can heal quick enough to allow him to survive from fatal wounds, such as being impaled by a sword. *Decelerated Aging: Deathstroke's healing ability also supplies him with a nearly-ageless lifespan. Due to this ability, Slade is 57 years old, but appears 35. *Toxic Immunity: Deathstroke's regenerative healing provides him with a enhanced immunity to toxins. When exposed to a dangerous paralyzation toxin, it only slowed Slade from superhuman levels, to that of a normal human, rather than instantly paralyze him. *Enhanced Senses: Deathstroke's senses are far more heightened than those of a normal human. While temporarily blinded, Deathstroke was able to easily maneuver around a large complex, due to his heightened senses. *Enhanced Hearing4 *Enhanced Sense of Smell *Superhuman Agility: Deathstroke's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. *Superhuman Durability: Deathstroke is capable of withstanding high amounts of physical damage and sustain little, to no injury. He was even able to withstand hits from the vastly strong Wonder Woman. *Superhuman Reflexes: Deathstroke possesses reflexes far superior to a normal human. He is able to easily dodge point-blank gunfire, and catch a dagger thrown at him from behind, without looking.26 *Superhuman Speed: Deathstroke is capable of moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. Even the Flash considers Deathstroke to be fast. *Superhuman Stamina: Deathstroke can exert himself for hours, while wearing a heavy body armor, without tiring easily. *Superhuman Strength: Deathstroke's natural strength has been augmented to superhuman levels. He is strong enough to easily snap a sword in half, as well as casually overpower normal humans and lift and throw a large piece of concrete. Intro/Outro Intro The intro starts with Deathstroke spying his opponent through Binoculars, it then shows a rushing of a wind and he drops into the battlefield, drawing his pistol and aiming it at his opponent. Trivia * Deathstroke has a strong rivalry with Black Manta as displayed in their intro dialogue and clash quotes * Deathstroke was paid over $80,000,000 to side with Aquaman * Deathstroke is a loyal mercenary who always completes his contract, which in this case is winning the war for Atlantis * Slade is armed with a pistol and sword, the only character in the game to possess these weapons * His appearance is modeled after his flashpoint appearance as well as his origin Category:Aquaverse: The Game Category:MagicPandaPlays